


Fantastic Beasts: Birth of Monsters

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), King Kong (1933), The Beast From 20000 Fathoms (1953)
Genre: Crossover, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: In 1933, Newt is surprised to find himself back in New York City. He never expected his life to permanently altered as a result.





	Fantastic Beasts: Birth of Monsters

_1933, New York City_

Newt never thought he would be back in the United States again, let alone back in New York almost 10 years after the obscurial incident had nearly exposed the magical world. If he was to be honest, he genuinely thought he would never have a reason to come back.

That is until Carl Denham had purportedly capture something that would rock the world to it's core, if he was to be believed.

Newt had a sinking suspicion that Mr. Denham had managed to capture a magical animal instead of a muggle one. It wasn't the first time the famous animal filmmaker had managed to do so and each time it was met with more and more incredulity that he managed to do it.

Adjusting his jacket briefly, the old Hufflepuff looked up at the giant poster adorned at the stadium. "Kong. The 8th Wonder of the World." He spoke aloud, shaking his head a little. "Bloody fool..."

The crowd was massive, and Newt pursed his lips as he looked around for Queenie, or any other of the American aurors. This wasn't the first time they would have to cover-up a mass exposure like this but depending on the creature in question...

He shook his head a little. Whatever it was, he was positive that whatever Mr. Denham had done to the creature, he could reverse it. Nothing deserved to be shown off like something to worship.

Realizing it was a bust and that Queenie was nowhere to be seen, Newt sighed a little and pushed his way into the crowd towards his seat. The giant stage had a giant red curtain, and Newt strained his ears to to try and listen for the sound of anything that could help him with whatever creature Mr. Denham had captured. The only thing he got was the sound of rattling chains.

They chained it up... He thought to himself, his face coloring with anger. How dare some poor, defenseless animal be chained up for the benefit of the muggles. Had they no shame? Newt glared at Denham as he was making some sort of speech, but he was so angry he only caught the tail end of it.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, before I tell you any more, I'm going to show you the greatest thing your eyes have ever beheld. He was a king and a god in the world he knew, but now he comes to civilization merely a captive - a show to gratify your curiosity. Ladies and gentlemen, look at Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World!"

The curtains drew back, and Newt could only stared in blank silence at the sight he bore witness too.

The black ape was massive. At least 30 feet foot tall but from where Newt was standing he couldn't gauge an accurate height from the creature. The giant, thick chains rattled ominously as the beast stirred, lips curling back to reveal giant, stark white teeth.

"And now I would like to introduced Anne Daroll."

Newt's world seemed to go black as the sound of Denham's assurances blended into the background of gasps and noise. His breathing became shallow as the photographers flashed their photographs.

A group of reporters swarmed the stage as the giant beast lurched it's head. His heart felt like it was going to stop with fear as the flashes of light from the cameras caused the creature's eyes to dilate a little, and he barely heard Denham shout 'Calm it down! He thinks you're attacking the girl!' before the mighty ape roared angrily.

His muscles flexed, and Kong gave an angry bellow and surged forward, thrusting one of his powerful arms against the chains. The metal creaked and groaned before he snorted in anger, the cameras flashing again. Kong glared down at the reporters, before with a giant tug, he ripped the chains from the wall. His arms were free.

The crowd up got and flew like the wind. People were pushing and shoving one another as Kong reached down and unlatched his previous shackles, easily tearing at the binding around his waist and jumping down to the platform below. Newt watched in horrified awe as Kong fumbled with the metal band before easily tearing it off and throwing it aside, making a beeline for the wall.

Jumping to his feet, he pushed past the screaming crowd of people and flinched violently as he heard the thunderous collapse of brick and mortar. Kong had pushed through the wall and was on the streets of New York now. As Newt desperately pushed his way outside, he could hear the screams of the muggles and the crashing of their cars. It was chaos in the streets.

He sprinted outside, only skidding to a stop to watch Kong pick up a poor man and shove him in his mouth. The man screamed in agony before Kong threw him to the ground like a ragdoll, easily tearing up the balcony of the theater and throwing it aside.

Newt took out his wand, and pointed it at Kong.

In that single moment, Newt Scamander didn't care about the statute of secrecy. He forgot all about his life's dream and goals, his morals and his nature. In that moment, Newt Scamander felt nothing but pure, raw, fear.

Kong turned, and his eyes zeroed in on Newt. The giant ape took a step forward, standing to his full height. The ape snarled, daring Newt to attack him.

The wizard swallowed, and he pointed his wand up at Kong. His hand was shaking violently, and his heart was stuttering in fear. Licking his lips, Newt felt his arm lower slightly and he willed it back up.

Kong stared down at Newt, waiting for him as the sirens of the police and firefighters grew louder. Newt took a step back, and lowered his wand.

Snorting, Kong turned around and looked up, and began scaling the building, curiously peeking in on an apartment and reaching in to grab a woman.

The woman screamed as she was held over the massive crowd of people. Kong tilted his head before with a careless shrug, he dropped the woman and continued his ascension.

Dropping to his knees on the street, Newt could only watch as Kong reached in and pulled out the blonde from earlier, her screams echoed down to the street and he felt bile rise up his throat. How could anything that big exist? The only creatures that could even come close to Kong's size were the giants and dragons, but those were magical in nature. There was some reason for their size.

But Kong...nothing about him screamed that he was magical. As far as Newt could tell, there wasn't a drop of magic inside of Kong's body.

It scared him so much. That something so big and so terrifying could exist and magic wasn't involved. No one would believe him if he said Kong wasn't magic in origin.

Where had Kong come from? What had let him become the god his people had worshiped him as? Newt swayed a little as Kong ascended to the top of the Empire State Building, roaring and swatting his hand as the biplanes buzzed around him.

What if there were more like Kong out there?

He leaned over, vomiting on the pavement. The idea of more creatures like Kong...of creatures so massive that that could exist once again...a chill ran down his spine.

The sound of machine-gun fire lit up the night. The bystanders screamed as Newt looked up, watching as Kong's grip on the spire loosened, before his body crashed against the building, falling down and smashing down again, finally landing with a massive thump. Blood pooled around the broken body of Kong. Bullet holes riddled it's corpse

Kong was dead, and Newt had a job to do.

He could see the aurors already getting to work clearing the area, and after touching base with them began helping with clean-up. They couldn't modify so many people's memories of Kong, not this time. They didn't have Newt's miracle concoction on hand. Kong would live on forever in the public memory, and Newt began the diagnostic scans on Kong's mangled body. It only confirmed his suspicions

No magic was detected.

Newt left New York shortly after that. He had retreated back to London, intending never to speak of that fateful night in New York City, of when King Kong made landfall and wreaked havoc.

Professor Dumbledore already knew, and Newt suspected he knew mere hours after Kong's rampage but chose not to say anything to his former student to give him time to process. Newt figured he should be thankful, but it only deepened his fears as he sat down in the comfortable chair Professor Dumbledore graciously provided him one night at his house.

"Newt...I can only imagine what you went through, and-"

"Don't," Newt cut him off. "If you're going to ask for my memories. Don't. I won't give them."

Dumbledore raised a hand. "I wasn't going to ask, fear not. I only wanted to suggest that you write it down, perhaps not in your current in-progress catalog of magical creatures, but it's own separate book. I fear that Kong may not be the last of these...these..."

"Mega-fauna." Newt supplied. "They're mega-fauna. It's the only way we can classify them."

"Mega-fauna." Dumbledore finished gently. "Now, I'm not much of a cook I'm afraid. But I did promise you dinner, so I beg your forgiveness if it's a little late."

Newt shrugged him off, but frowned as Dumbledore stood up. "Sir? Would it be alright if I borrowed some parchment..."

With a soft twinkle in his eyes, the professor graciously handed him a roll of parchment and skittered off towards the kitchen to prepare Newt and himself a meal. Newt dipped a quill into some ink and began writing.

'There are creatures out there that seem to defy all known laws of nature and logic. Animals that have somehow survived beyond their usual natural lifetime and instead have grown to epic proportions. The first known sighting of these creatures was in New York City in 1933, of a giant ape known as King Kong.

Kong was killed by the muggle military, and his body later confiscated and burned by order of the MACUSA. Kong's remains were too dangerous to be examined and dissected.

I am currently unaware if more exist or if Kong was the first and last of these giant creatures. May we pray for our souls if there are more.'

\----

_1953, New York City._

Kong's attack on New York had faded from public memory. Forever etched into the history books of both magical and muggle worlds, Kong was thought to be the only known time a 'kaiju' was ever seen or heard of.

Until the Rhedosaurus was awoken and attacked New York, 20 years later.

It was speculated that atomic testing had awoken the ancient dinosaur and it began moving back towards it's old nesting grounds, which was now New York City. An ancient pathogen was detected in the creature's blood, meaning that conventional ways to kill it as Kong had been killed were out of the question.

As the magical and muggle governments both struggled to find ways of killing the beast they failed to notice an old and tired looking British wizard, writing in a small journal.

'The Rhedosaurus, also known as The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms. Awoken by muggle nuclear testing in what is believed to be the Arctic Circle. It is believed that the ancient creature's old nesting grounds is what is currently New York City.

Conventional muggle and magical weaponry is known to be ineffective, as it's blood was shown to have an ancient disease that could cause a mass epidemic if killed using that method. The current solution seems to be immolation at Coney Island.

There have also been rumors of another beast in the waters of Japan. Scarred by nuclear testing, this creature is said to be 50 meters tall, the largest known creature thus documented. However, these are merely rumors, and none of my contacts in Japanese wizarding society have been able to confirm this creature's existence.

The locals have named this creature, "Gojira", however. By the time I finish in New York and make it into Japan, the year will be 1954.

I can only pray that this "Gojira" is simply just a myth.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for reading this, I've been stewing on this idea for a while and I'm glad I got the motivation to write this down.


End file.
